Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices are used in a wide variety of uses, and there arises a strong demand for display devices with a shape other than conventional quadrangular shapes. In addition, from the viewpoints of space saving and design characteristics, there is also a strong demand for display devices with a narrow frame. For example, a display device including a partially arc-shaped periphery can be achieved by attaching a frame with an arc-shaped periphery to a conventional quadrangular display device. However, the display region of this display device is actually a quadrangular shape, and thus the frame, which is the region from an edge of the display region to the periphery of the display device, becomes thick and impairs the design characteristics. In order to overcome these problems, Patent Literatures 1 to 4 propose liquid crystal display devices including a circular or elliptic display region.